Tekken X Tales
Tekken X Tales is a crossover fighting and role-playing game released in 2019, for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Plot An experiment by the Mishima Zaibatsu goes horribly wrong, merging the Tekken universe with the Tales universe. Characters Tekken *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 1) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken 1) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken 1) *Nina Williams (Tekken 1) *Marshall Law (Tekken 1) *King (Tekken 3) *Michelle Chang (Tekken 1) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken 1) *Kunimitsu (Tekken 1) *Anna Williams (Tekken 1) *Wang Jinrei (Tekken 1) *Kuma (Tekken 3) *Lee Chaolan (Tekken 1) *Armor King (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Ganryu (Tekken 1) *Jun Kazama (Tekken 2) *Lei Wulong (Tekken 2) *Baek Doo San (Tekken 2) *Bruce Irvin (Tekken 2) *Alex (Tekken 2) *Devil Kazuya (Tekken 2) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3) *Forrest Law (Tekken 3) *Jin Kazama (Tekken 3) *Bryan Fury (Tekken 3) *Julia Chang (Tekken 3) *Eddy Gordo (Tekken 3) *Mokujin (Tekken 3) *Ogre (Tekken 3) *Ancient Ogre (Tekken 3) *Dr. Bosconovitch (Tekken 3) *Steve Fox (Tekken 4) *Craig Marduk (Tekken 4) *Violet (Tekken 4) *Combot (Tekken 4) *Raven (Tekken 5) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken 5) *Feng Wei (Tekken 5) *Devil Jin (Tekken 5) *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken 5) *Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection) *Roger Jr. (Tekken 5) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken 6) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6) *Robert "Bob" Richards (Tekken 6) *Leo Kliesen (Tekken 6) *Miguel Caballero Rojo (Tekken 6) *Zafina (Tekken 6) *Josie Rizal (Tekken 7) *Shaheen (Tekken 7) *Lucky Chloe (Tekken 7) *Katarina Alves (Tekken 7) *Claudio Serafino (Tekken 7) *Gigas (Tekken 7) *Jack-7 (Tekken 7) *Kazumi Mishima (Tekken 7) *Master Raven (Tekken 7: Fated Retribution) *Enrique Ortega (Death by Degrees) *Bryce Adams (Death by Degrees) *Lana Lei (Death by Degrees) Tales *Cress Albane (Tales of Phantasia) *Mint Adenade (Tales of Phantasia) *Chester Burklight (Tales of Phantasia) *Arche Klein (Tales of Phantasia) *Suzu Fujibayashi (Tales of Phantasia) *Dhaos (Tales of Phantasia) *Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny) *Leon Magnus (Tales of Destiny) *Philia Felice (Tales of Destiny) *Garr Kelvin (Tales of Destiny) *Bruiser Khang (Tales of Destiny) *Chelsea Torn (Tales of Destiny) *Lilith Aileron (Tales of Destiny) *Hugo Gilchrist (Tales of Destiny) *Tiberius Terazzi (Tales of Destiny) *Reid Hershel (Tales of Eternia) *Farah Oersted (Tales of Eternia) *Keele Zeibel (Tales of Eternia) *Meredy (Tales of Eternia) *Chat (Tales of Eternia) *Celsius (Tales of Eternia) *Quickie (Tales of Eternia) *Kyle Dunamis (Tales of Destiny 2) *Nanaly Fletcher (Tales of Destiny 2) *Harold Berselius (Tales of Destiny 2) *Judas (Tales of Destny 2) *Loni Dunamis (Tales of Destny 2) *Barbatos Goetia (Tales of Destny 2) *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) *Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia) *Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) *Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia) *Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) *Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Magnius (Tales of Symphonia) *Forcystus (Tales of Symphonia) *Pronyma (Tales of Symphonia) *Kvar (Tales of Symphonia) *Mithos (Tales of Symphonia) *Yuan Ka-Fai (Tales of Symphonia) *Botta (Tales of Symphonia) *Emil Castagnier (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Marta Lualdi (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Richter Abend (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Decus (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Alice (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World) *Veugue Lungberg (Tales of Rebirth) *Claire Bennett (Tales of Rebirth) *Mao (Tales of Rebirth) *Eugene Gallardo (Tales of Rebirth) *Annie Barrs (Tales of Rebirth) *Tytree Crowe (Tales of Rebirth) *Saleh (Tales of Rebirth) *Tohma (Tales of Rebirth) *Walto (Tales of Rebirth) *Militsa (Tales of Rebirth) *Zilva Madigan (Tales of Rebirth) *Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss) *Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss) *Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *Anise Tatlin (Tales of the Abyss) *Asch (Tales of the Abyss) *Van Grants (Tales of the Abyss) *Guy Cecil (Tales of the Abyss) *Natalia L. K. Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss) *Arietta (Tales of the Abyss) *Largo (Tales of the Abyss) *Dist (Tales of the Abyss) *Legretta (Tales of the Abyss) *Sync (Tales of the Abyss) *Gelda Nebilim (Tales of the Abyss) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Estelle (Tales of Vesperia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Repede (Tales of Vesperia) *Karol Capel (Tales of Vesperia) *Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) *Raven (Tales of Vesperia) *Judith (Tales of Vesperia) *Patty Fleur (Tales of Vesperia) *Zagi (Tales of Vesperia) *Tison (Tales of Vesperia) *Nan (Tales of Vesperia) *Yeager (Tales of Vesperia) *Alexei Dinoia (Tales of Vesperia) *Duke Pantarei (Tales of Vesperia) *Don Whitehorse (Tales of Vesperia) *Jude Mathis (Tales of Xillia) *Milia Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) *Alvin (Tales of Xillia) *Leia Rolando (Tales of Xillia) *Elize Lutus (Tales of Xillia) *Rowen J. Ilbert (Tales of Xillia) *Agria (Tales of Xillia) *Presa (Tales of Xillia) *Jiao (Tales of Xillia) *Wingul (Tales of Xillia) *Muzet (Tales of Xillia) *Gaius (Tales of Xillia) *Ivar (Tales of Xillia) *Nachtigal I. Fenn (Tales of Xillia) *Gilandor Yul Svent (Tales of Xillia) *Ludger Will Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2'') *Elle Mel Marta (''Tales of Xillia 2'') *Chronos (''Tales of Xillia 2'') *Victor (''Tales of Xillia 2'') *Bisley Karcsi Bakur (''Tales of Xillia 2'') *Rideaux Zek Rugievit (''Tales of Xillia 2'') *Kor Meteor (''Tales of Hearts) *Kohaku Hearts (Tales of Hearts) *Hisui Hearts (Tales of Hearts) *Ines Lorenzen (Tales of Hearts) *Beryl Benito (Tales of Hearts) *Kunzite (Tales of Hearts) *Chalcedony Akerman (Tales of Hearts) *Incarose (Tales of Hearts) *Creed Graphite (Tales of Hearts) *Peridot Harmotome (Tales of Hearts) *Pyrox Ferro (Tales of Hearts) *Gall Gruner (Tales of Hearts R'') *Asbel Lhant (''Tales of Graces) *Sophie (Tales of Graces) *Hubert Oswell (Tales of Graces) *Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces) *Richard (Tales of Graces) *Malik Caesar (Tales of Graces) *Pascal (Tales of Graces) *Emeraude (Tales of Graces) *Lambda (Tales of Graces) *Victoria (Tales of Graces) *Cedric (Tales of Graces) *Kurt Bessel (Tales of Graces) *Solomus (Tales of Graces) *Dark Turtlez (Tales of Graces) *Frederic Barnes (Tales of Graces) *Fourier (Tales of Graces) *Poisson (Tales of Graces) *Sorey (Tales of Zestiria) *Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria) *Alisha Diphda (Tales of Zestiria) *Rose (Tales of Zestiria) *Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) *Edna (Tales of Zestiria) *Dezel (Tales of Zestiria) *Zaveid (Tales of Zestiria) *Lunarre (Tales of Zestiria) *Sergei Strelka (Tales of Zestiria) *Asura (Tales of Zestiria) *Mayvin (Tales of Zestiria) *Maltran (Tales of Zestiria) *Symonne (Tales of Zestiria) *Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) *Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) *Laphicet (Tales of Berseria) *Magilou (Tales of Berseria) *Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) *Shigure Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) *Oscar Dragonia (Tales of Berseria) *Artorius Collbrande (Tales of Berseria) *Teresa Linares (Tales of Berseria) *Van Aifread (Tales of Berseria) Trivia *The King who appears is the younger King who appeared in Tekken 3. The Armor King represented here is the younger who appeared in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. The younger Kuma who appears in Tekken 3 is also seen here. Category:Tales of Category:Tekken Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-playing Game